For My Justice
by lulusuzakuforlife
Summary: In which Light Yagami discovers a new form of World Domination


Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. If we did, Light would have written our names in his death note a long time ago.

**For My Justice**

Light Yagami strolled down the busy Tokyo street in a manner that would have won him a Best Actor award if anyone knew his true nature. Next to his little sister Sayu, he played the perfect part of an older brother: a gentleman who listened to her every whim. However, deep inside he was tormented by his burning desire to create world peace; his plans ranging from nuclear proliferation to mass destruction of the human race. His genius IQ-of-500-or-more brain had calculated that the best way to create his justice would be to become...god.

The whole idea of becoming god was troublesome. How does one go about becoming god? In the numerous books he'd read, all those who became god, or a deity, had suffered a great deal and-slash-or had died. Unfortunately, due to knowledge imparted to him from the numerous extremely advanced biology and science books he had read, Light also knew that it was unlikely, if not impossible, that he would become god after his death. Although many, such as Joan of Ark, become deity-like after death, they were, in the end, dead. They could not influence events on Earth freely as he had desired. Hm...there must be a way to become god without dying...

As his thoughts ran into a dead end, his mask slipped and a frown came across his face. Sayu noticed immediately, asking worriedly if he was tired or bored. Light immediately reassured her with an even brighter and faker smile than before that he was fine and they should visit her favorite shop, which he had memorized along with the preferences of the whole family. Mollified by his acting, Sayu skipped ahead, never realizing that in his head, Light had already envisioned a few dozen ways to kill the annoying brat that was his little sister and get away with it.

Loud squealing brought his thoughts to a stop as he looked around to find himself surrounded by girls with hearts nearly visible in their eyes. Light couldn't help but feel a sudden stroke of pride and vanity. He knew he was handsome, but it didn't hurt to have it confirmed by strangers who saw him. Therefore, his ego took a heavy blow when he realized that the girls were looking past him at a gigantic screen in the crossroad. His eyes dropped lower, and he saw the source of the girls' excitement.

The street across from them had been sectioned off, where a sparkling platform was set up. The screen had zoomed in on a row of impossibly handsome men who smiled with a smile that put Light's own to shame. Their hands moved in sync as they signed board after board for adoring fangirls. The noise from the mass of fangirls was deafening and high pitched. As soon as Light recognized the noise, his eardrums felt like bursting. Before he could utter a word, a fresh wave of fangirls stampeded towards the platform, trampling over our poor protagonist, if he could be called that, in the process. Lying on the ground, covered in female footprints, Light could only grit his teeth and wonder what exactly just happened.

Dusting himself with as much grace as he could muster, Light looked around for Sayu, with every intention to leave and find a new route to the cafe. Unfortunately, Sayu was no longer standing obediently beside him. Looking around wildly –he didn't want to get killed by his parents for losing his sister– Light finally saw her slim figure in the mass of fangirls. After a few unsuccessful attempts at breaching the wall of fangirls to get to his sister, he decided to call her, only to have her hurriedly yell at him to wait while she gets her autographs. Standing in shocked silence, Light felt his irritation with his sister increase tenfold. He was not used to having to compete for his sister's attention. Not that he wanted it in the first place.

Therefore, Light was surprised to feel a surge of jealousy toward this heretofore unknown group of men. Feeling slightly homicidal, Light angrily stalked off to a nearby bookstore and picked up the first book that came to hand, "How to Become a God for Dummies." Unfortunately for him, the book was full of ludicrous tips such as "perform miracles" and "amass fanatical followers." Although, the latter did seem to be what was going on outside right at that minute though. Looking at the cover in disgust, he noted the author: an acronym, KSBD. Light slipped the book back onto the shelf and moved towards the porn section of the bookstore; he was a teenage boy after all. Before he could reach it though, his sister called him, setting off his maniacal laughter ringtone.

"Hey Oniisan! I finally got their autographs and talked to them! My dreams have been fulfilled! I can die happy now!" the loud, overly-happy, squealing voice of Sayu came sailing through the ear piece of his cell and Light winced as it ripped into his eardrums.

Glaring at the bystanders gawking at him, Light immediately resumed his charade and smoothly interrupted his sister's babble by asking Sayu to meet him in front of her favorite store. After hearing her "Yes," Light ignored the rest of her chatter as he briskly walked toward the shop, careful to avoid the sea of fangirls. Being trampled again wasn't on his To-Do list.

His sister stood in front of the store glowing in a way that made Light want to claw out his own eyes. How did meeting 5 guys for a few minutes make someone so....high? Pondering this mystery, Light walked up to his sister, cutting off her rant with the question that had been gnawing at his mind: "Who are they?!!!!" Sayu looked at Light in a way that made him feel stupid. Light was unused to this feeling of inadequacy; after 17 years of coming out on top at whatever he did, the taste of defeat was bitter and foreign in his mouth.

Sayu sighed, "Really Oniisan, you need to follow pop culture a bit more. All you've been reading are....serious things. You need to lighten up a bit and read about what attracts people your age."

Shocked that his submissive little sister was actually lecturing him, Light came up with another dozen ways to deal with the upstart brat once and for all in an instant. Truly, his brain was a wonderful testament to how great humanity could be when he could think of such brilliant murder scenarios so quickly. Perhaps he should become a mystery writer.

Instead of enacting one of his plans, Light repeated his question firmly and finally received an answer from Sayu: "They're ONLY the biggest idols in the world, the GODS of music."

And there it was, the word "god." Light wondered if it was merely a coincidence that he was thinking about becoming a god when Sayu mentioned actual living people being gods. Tossing that thought into the "To Think About Later" bin of his mind, Light immediate put two and two together and came up with a plan so ridiculously simple he wondered why he didn't think of it before. If it was possible to become gods by singing, Light would do the same. But first, he must find out how and the limits of that influence. For the rest of the day, Light dedicated his vast resources and skills to discovering the extent of the idol group KSBD's power. In the end, he calculated that if the group ever declared war on a country, their legions of fans would proceed to raze said country to the ground. And what was more intriguing was the fact that their influence was not bound to one country: originating in Korea, KSBD had a fan base that was well established in many countries around the globe.

Going through the motions of dinner, Light's mind continued planning the steps to world domination, deciding that his first step would be to participate in the well known "Japan Idol." If this was successful, Light would get a contract with the famous Michael's Entertainment which would make him into a top star and a god in no time. At this point, Light hit a snag in the plan, immediately realizing that being a monkey of Michael's would catapult him to fame only within Japan, which made up only a small portion of the world's population. He briefly toyed with the idea of debuting in China, but decided against it. Perhaps he should start in Korea too? Light was sure that he could learn Korean in a couple of days with his IQ.

While contemplating his excuse for moving to Korea to his parents (perhaps a study abroad program?) and looking for all the volumes in "Learn Korean While Commuting to School" series, Light happened to find a flyer to an M&M Entertainment audition in Japan. Perfect! This was just the thing he needed; if he believed in it, Light would have said it was fate. Cackling maniacally to himself, Light managed to choke on the bag of chips he had been consuming and spent the rest of the night coughing his lungs out.

As his coughing finally subsided, Light stepped into the bathroom to take his customary morning shower. Deciding to give his plan a try, he started singing. Snippets of nursery songs mushed together as Light sung, "Itsy bitsy spider crawled up the water spout, I'm a little teapot short and stout, Mary had a little lamb, a little toast, a little jam..." Towards the end, he forgot the lines and simply made up his own. Proud of his own ad-libbing ability, Light emerged from the shower pumped up with confidence. He did not know that his parents had thought a cat was dying in the bathroom.

They had been roused early in the morning and rushed to the bathroom, clad in only their underwear, only to find their son stepping out of the bathroom looking extremely satisfied. They rushed past Light and into the bathroom, expecting to see the horribly mangled body of the family cat, Tama. There was a distinct lack of visible blood, body parts, and organs in the bathroom. Like a good policeman, Soichiro Yagami looked around for any plastic bags with dead cat in it. His failure to find any evidence could perhaps be a foreshadowing of his later incompetence in the infamous Kira case. Deciding that they had simply dreamed up the situation, the two adults went back to bed, leaving a bewildered Light behind. Whistling a chilling tune, Light strode out of the house in high spirits.

Using his genius IQ, he had styled himself according to the latest trends, draped in dead animal skin and sporting stalkerish sunglasses. When he received stares and hushed giggles from the other pedestrians, he felt immensely proud and self-confident. Nothing could go wrong today. Arriving at the studio, Light graciously bestowed a smile at everyone who had paused to gape at him before sitting down majestically in an auditioning chair along with other stunned contestants. He looked down at his audition number, 13, assured that it was a good omen. As his number was called, Light carried himself regally as he walked through the door and faced the panel of stony faced judges. When one of them began gasping for air at the sight of him, Light preened himself, certain that he had made a dramatic and memorable entrance. He removed his cowboy hat, revealing his spiked up hair mimicking the style of KSBD members in their music video "P." Light mistook the judges' looks of horrified recognition as a positive sign and mentally congratulated himself once more.

Taking the judges' braced, grim looks as his cue, Light started to sing KSBD's hit single, "P" in his hoarse voice. Halfway through the song, memorized through his eidetic memory, Light decided to showcase his musical talent by improvising and performing an encore of his earlier shower song. The judges looked stunned. Finishing the song in smug confidence, Light felt assured of his contract. Convinced of his success, Light strode out of the room and delightedly observed the fear in the other contestants' eyes as they saw his self-satisfied expression. He confirmed with the employee that the results would be announced in two hours time, and went out to go to a bookstore. There was no need to sit there and wait. After all, they would be the ones hiring him.

He gazed at the poster of KSBD in contempt. Soon he would overtake them and become the new god of the world. Soon.

A month later, Light Yagami watched bitterly as M&M's hot new group, DARKEE, sang on their debut stage. Silently, Light went over the names of everyone who had been involved in the incident, from producers to judges to the lucky few who made it into DARKEE. He would remember them a few months later when he discovered a single notebook written in English on the ground outside his school.

The End...Of Light's Singer Ambitions (a.k.a. the Beginning of Light's Journey to Become the Greatest Mass Murderer Since Hitler)

**Author's Note:** This one-shot mainly arose from a discussion about how some boy bands have very scary fans, who, as mentioned in the fic, would raze a country to the ground if that's what their idols wanted. It was a pleasant surprise for Y to be so interested and motivated in writing this fic...hopefully it will continue....xD. The band names and entertainment company names have all been changed to save our skins. We don't want to get sued or killed in our sleep by angry fangirls -shudders- Frankly, I'm more scared of the latter. Kudos to those who can figure out the real names of the bands and companies. _-H._

Oh, and in case you didn't notice H's sarcasm (much more subtle than mine by the way; you can totally tell which sections are mine and which are hers), if you don't figure out the real names, I guess you've been living under a rock. In which case, I pity you. Joking aside, I am certain that Light had always been a psycho pseudo-vigilante, and as such must have prepared multiple scenarios for his takeover of the world. Wonder if he ever actually enacted one of them...I suppose the world was spared Light's singing at any rate. _-Y_


End file.
